


One light Two hearts

by GingerPond



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerPond/pseuds/GingerPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity was given a name that described her to perfection as she represented hope,happiness and light to those around her.<br/>But when two hearts, two best friends two brothers fall for her and tragedy strike will her light be enough to shine through the darkest of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there   
> so this is my first try. I spent so many times readin through every stories , laughing, crying , living vicariously through the characters and this fandom moved me so much that I couldnt help but cave in and give it a try.  
> Please be gentle m I have no beta and english isnt my first language. Im looking forward to hear from you all.
> 
> xoxo  
> Jen

One Light, Two hearts 

He watches her with a soft, rare smile on his face. One elicited only by her. She is babbling about a new app to Digg, her red painted lips moving fast, hand gestures added.  
Since the moment he stepped inside her office the first time, she has been not only an invaluable asset to the vigilante but also a source of fresh air, of light, of oxygen on his heart.  
He quickly realized his feelings for her were growing , if he was honest with himself he fell for her the minute she turned around in her pink blouse and with her wide blue doe eyes that first time.  
But he swore to protect her when she joined his crusade and that also mean from him. He couldn’t be good enough for herm he couldn’t be what she needed, what she deserved.  
She deserved lightness, tenderness and laughter, Grand gestures and romantic declarations. But that side of him was dead along with his playboy persona when on the island.  
Now what was left, was a man with only one goal, his mission. But void of everything else.  
He still knows how to love. He loves his mother, Thea, Tommy, Raisa and even Laurel in some way but he doesn’t know how to be in love anymore. How to be carefree, his touches are rough and meant to hurt, to fight, not to caress and comfort now.  
The island left him a shell of himself, rough, damaged and ragged on the edges and he didn’t know how to be those things anymore. He couldn’t afford to be. It was too dangerous. Attachment are weaknesses, Slade always drilled it into him and so when he introduces her to Tommy , his best friend and watches him light up at her contact, watches him fall for her irresistible wit and beauty. He silently let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy and Felicity have been dating for months now and Oliver stands by, torn between being happy for his best friend and hurting while he slowly loses the girl he fell in love with. Before her he thought he had love, but she changed that, like anything in his life.   
He tried to forget her but god knows all those attempts ended a disaster. From trying to reconnect with Laurel to Helena and Mckenna. None of them hold a candle to her, to what he felt for her, Felicity.  
But she was happy with Tommy who just like him grew out of his immature playboy phase. Only difference being that where Tommy’s change involved responsibilities, caring and happiness.  
Oliver’s change was full of guilt, heavy burden, secrets and brought by misery, survival, pain.  
Tommy was light when Oliver was nothing but darkness. Except at her contact, she would bring light to the deepest darkest corner of his soul just by her mere presence. She would bring light to everyone around her, she WAS light. But still Tommy lively fun personality was the perfect match to his innocence and joy.   
And so, he stood by and smile when he needed to and congratulate his friend when he showed him the ring he planned to propose Felicity with. He even throw them a party in Verdant when she said yes and even Malcom showed up. The dad who was a father only by name to Tommy all those years was smitten with Felicity and showed true approval for the first time for his son’s choices. She won everyone over, of course she did. She was warmth and goodness and a saviour. She pulled Oliver out of his self-imposed island while working with him at the foundry. She reconciled and healed Tommy’s relationship with his father, which was nothing short of a miracle. She reconcile all of them with Laurel and had Quentin Lance, King of Grumpy, eating out of the palm of her hand. Thea was enamoured with her and she was Moira’s rock while they still looked for Walter.  
She was a miracle and if he was still standing there calling Tommy his best friend after he discovered his hidden identity it was because after Tommy punched him first for putting Felicity in danger and second for his betraying lies , the used of her loud voice, the menaces of hell feeling like Disneyland to him once she was done with him and his credits and bank accounts added to 2 whole weeks where she ignored him, her unwavering faith and generous expression of it for Oliver salvaged their friendship. Hell Tommy even got rope into helping them from time to time.  
And then, all hell broke loose. They found out Moira and Malcom’s involvement in Walter’s abduction and their plan for the undertaking. Tommy freaked out and ran off. Felicity was emotional and nothing would stop her tears.  
Oliver was losing his mind and had enough. Enough of his father’s errors ruling his life, enough of the lies, enough of the hurt and the nightmares and so when he stood there holding a crying Felicity, he just had enough pretending. He cradled her face in his hands wiping off her tears with his thumb and kissed her.  
It was a sweet slow kiss and he felt it all the way in the deepest corners of his very being, her hands scraping his scalp, his large hands pulling her closer his arms and whole body curling around her body like a warm and loving shield, trying to swallow her into his own.  
But too soon she was pushing him off and crying even faster and louder than before  
\- No, Oliver….we…Tommy… She sobbed uncontrollably and he swiped his hand over his eyes brushing furious heartbroken tears off and put his mask of cold detachment back on his face.  
He nodded jerkily and it was back to trying to stop the undertaking, all the while his spirit cracking and breaking even more inside.  
When they found out where the bomb was, he left with Diggle while she talked Quentin through every step of trying to desamorce it, But Malcom was nothing if not deviously smart and had another one.  
Oliver watched from the roof, bleeding and powerless while half the glades was collapsing into a black hole of death and misery. Felicity’s scream and her begging for him to go save Laurel at CNRI in his ear moved him and so after making sure Digg was ok he run off to save their friend.  
But Laurel was safe Quentin having run into the building and getting her out just in time when Oliver arrived on site and so he turned his bike around and raced to Verdant and Felicity.  
The scene in front of him when he crashed into the basement, roaring her name was worse than anything he lived through on Lian Yu.   
Felicity was on her knees holding an unmoving Tommy in her arms. Most of his lower chest and legs stuck under part of the cemented fallen roof, blood pooling around them. He unfroze from where he stood by her screaming Tommy’s name over and over. Her hair mated to her face with blood, scratched everywhere, her voice hoarse by yells and tears.  
His best friend, his brother had come back just in time to save the love of both of their lives and gave his own for it. In Oliver’s own club, in his lair where he left her open to danger once again when he knew there was a possibility she could get hurt. Granted she insisted to stay but he should have push back harder, force her away. He felt the ground move under his feet, he felt the darkness enveloping him in its cold, merciless arms while his bow hit the ground followed closely by his knees. He looked on as the darkness spread all around him and enveloped Felicity, the sun itself in its vengeful cloud. He watched as it killed every bit if her innocence ,of her light as she mourned and lamented for her lost love, as it takes Tommy away from them.  
The following days were spent in Felicity’s apartment, holding her in his arms as he always dreamt of. But never like this. No he dreamt of laughter and love and heat where now he was holding an almost lifeless cold shell of who she once was, alive only when she screams in her nightmares or cry for Tommy in her sleep.  
He cried too and drink. He drinks each and every bottle of Tommy’s favourite scotch he can get his hands on and toast the ghost of his brother. Bravo Tommy! You stole the life I was meant to have, the love of my life and my death too. It wasn’t supposed to be you. It was me, I should have die not you, he screamed to him in his delirious, grieving mind.  
And so the night after Tommy’s funeral, he packed a small bag, kissed Felicity’s forehead, whispered his love and was gone before she could wake up.  
2 days later she received a letter and a million dollar on her bank account.  
3 weeks later, she took a pregnancy test and found out that Tommy would always be there with her in some way and discovered a new reason to keep on living and to chase after the light again.


	3. Chapter 3

Digg have had enough. It took him some time to get back to health after the undertaking but now he was at his best again and spending his days at Thea’s and Felicity side while they stress eat and binge watch TV shows all day at the mansion, only going out occasionally to visit Moira or for Felicity’s doctor appointment, was driving him crazy. Although with the hostility the city holds against the Merlyns and the Queens after the undertaking, it WAS necessary.  
But at night, when they are both sleeping, in the same bed, in Oliver’s bed, holding each other and clinging to the hope he will come back to them. When he is alone with his thoughts and insomnia, watching crimes increase and the glades burning on the news, he itched to do something.  
John Diggle was a warrior and a fierce protector and watching the city Oliver, Felicity, Tommy and himself worked so hard to save, burn down , was making him mad.  
Watching Felicity spending hours a day a hand on her slowly growing belly and a picture frame of Oliver and Tommy in the other, staring off into space with tears rolling down her face, was killing him.  
And that’s how he started sorting through the ruins of Verdant, that’s how he enrolled Thea and Roy into the idea to renovate it and keep it running. That’s how, without telling a soul about it, he started his own renovation in the basement and his searches for a certain billionaire.  
It took him 5 months, Verdant was running again under Thea’s unexpected good business sense, QC was threatened by an hostile takeover from Stellmoore International and its Cruella Devil CEO, Isabel Rochev. Moira’s Trial was starting in a few weeks and felicity looked like she had swallowed a basketball. She smiled and laughed again now but its most of the time while talking about the baby or feeling a kick. It was her sole reason to fight and live now and even then those smile where tinged with sadness of them never seeing their father or Oliver abandoning her when she needed him the most.  
So here was John, after 5 months, having a lead and going after it, determined to bring Oliver back but not before he kicked some sense into his friend his brother.  
Yes he could understand Oliver’s need to run to some extent but his family, his city needed him and he couldn’t be selfish now. And so, he does plan on driving his fist into Oliver’s face and talk later.  
John Diggle was pissed, completely pissed and each time Felicity brushed off more tears and heartbreakingly sigh while she sees Oliver’s belonging in the mansion on his pictures or when Oliver is mentioned, he got more and more rage fuelling him.  
He Knew Felicity sincerely loved Tommy, both her and Oliver did. He also knew all about Oliver’s feeling and is attempted to be noble and save Felicity from himself. But it was clear that they still have a connection nothing will break. Those idiots.  
Now Felicity needed him and it wasn’t the time for Oliver to run anymore.

\- You shouldn’t have come here! was all Oliver said when Digg found him on Lian Yu  
\- What… No I’m happy to see you, no it’s been too long brother? How about some water?  
Oliver threw him a bottled water and scowled again.  
\- You shouldn’t have come Digg, I’m not going back to Starling.  
\- Your mother’s trial is starting, you are about to lose your legacy, the company and 3000 people their job, including your friend…remember her? Felicity?  
\- Screw my legacy! Screw my mom’s trial! Both are based on lies, betrayal and greed!  
\- What about Felicity? What about Thea?  
\- I took Tommy away from her! I should have stop the undertaking and failed! I should have died not Tommy! Felicity is much better off without me in her life, so is Thea …All I bring to people I love is suffering and death. I deserve this island. This is where I belong …to hell.  
Diggle’s fist flew off and catches him right on the jaw with such force, his whole head turn and he staggered back a few steps in surprise.  
\- You fucking idiot! Do you know that death threats have been made constantly against Felicity and Thea since that night? That people wants blood and revenge? That Thea lives in fear, not going out of the house except for Verdant, surrounded by an army of bodyguard. Her own shadow make her jump! Do you know Felicity moved in with her, to help but mostly to be closer to you! In case you’d pull your head out of your ass and came back! Do you know she is so “better off” that she hasn’t touch a computer in months! Felicity hasn’t touch technology in months Oliver! Felicity! They need you, I tried being there, I tried protecting them but only you can help them heal. They need YOU, Oliver. So if I have to fight you and drugged your idiotic ass I will but so help me God you are coming home with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the first 3 chapters 
> 
> While Felicity is having Tommy's child and she sincerely loved him , her connection to Oliver is still there as always been there. The matter is that she never believed , with his carefully detached behavior that he returned any kind of feelings for her so she buried what she thought was a crush deep inside her and when Tommy arrived in her life she welcomed him with an open heart and truly fully loved him.  
> Even know she is convinced that no matter how much they care for each other , Oliver is her best friend and as mostly platonic feelings for her, even when he kissed her , she chalked it up to him being desesperate, upset , wanting to feel something , anything at the time and not him expressing his true feelings.  
> But the story will be Olicity in the long run , just be patient with both of their scarred hearts.
> 
> let me know how you liked it or if you didnt and if you have any ideas and suggestions
> 
> much love  
> xoxo   
> Jen


End file.
